Just a Mystery
by Grapenillacupcake
Summary: What if Frisk could say goodbye to the Riverperson to?


Just a Mystery.

/

The Riverperson waits.

It stands at the front of it's little wooden boat, silently admiring the water. How utterly calm it was, except for the occasional ripples caused by movement of either itself or other things. How the shade of blue was so easy and calm on the eyes, and yet it never felt like it was beginning to grow old or weak on them. Every time, The Riverperson finds itself still mesmerized by the water.

How it wishes to feel it trickle down it's hands, how it wishes for more than simple droplets to adorn it's loose robe, anything more. But it cannot. All it can do is wait.

Finally, it hears the familiar, light steps of snow being crunched under a shoe. It turns it's head only slightly to the other side, just to make sure it is Frisk.

The precious little human often visited it, hopping back and forth through the lands, whether to visit a friend or to stock up on a treat they could only get in a particular spot. Since the moment The Riverperson laid its eyes on them, it could sense their purity, their sweetness and love and complete pacifism. What a rare sight, in times like these.

"Tra la la. The angel is coming... Tra la la." It sings out in it's peaceful, soft voice, and Frisk gives it a smile.

"I love to ride in my boat. Would you like to join me?"

"Take me to Hotland, please. And... sorry if this'll bother you, but can I ask something?" The Riverperson looks straight ahead, instead of moving it's head back and forth. It does not have a script for this. But it does it's best with an answer, giving a nod.

"Can we go as slow as you can? I... I need a rest." The Riverperson knows Frisk does. Walking alllll the way from the castle to the Ruins, without any stop just to say goodbye to every single person... it must have been so rough on them. Especially when they just defeated a great foe and brought freedom to the entire race of Monsters.

The boat takes off slow, and it stares into the ripples.

"Tra la la. The water is very wet today."

Several minutes pass by, Frisk closing their eyes in peace, legs hanging over the side of the boat. The Riverperson keeps slowly moving the boat with magic.

"...Riverperson, I have another reason for asking you to be slow." It does not respond, but Frisk keeps talking.

"I have said goodbye to all of my friends. To everyone who has ever talked to me once. Everyone here is my friend. But... I wanted to say goodbye to you, Riverperson. But I need to have a long goodbye. So, um," Frisk takes a moment to think. The Riverperson is shivering slightly.

"...You're very helpful. You say really interesting or cute things, and you helped me out a lot of times. I don't know anything about you, technically. I don't know who you really are, or why you do this, or anything else... I just... I just know, though, for a fact... that you are a kind soul."

Silent tears, silent tears.

"You've been a very helpful friend. Sometimes, I know your words are to comfort me. To encourage me. To relax me. Maybe... maybe because you even love me, to, in a way."

The boat reaches Waterfall and keeps on slowly going. Frisk keeps on talking.

"I hope you have a fun time on the surface. There's so much water, and video games with dogs, and lots of pants! So many stores with pants! And all the hot dogs you can eat! Well, you'll need money to buy 'em, but... hehee, you get what I mean though? I just... want to say, I really care about you. Even if it seems we might not be friends in your... possible eyes, or eye, you are in mine."

"...Tra la la. Why don't you sing with me. Tra la la."

And so, The Riverperson and Frisk both begin to hum. Neither really had a song in mind, though inspiration was taken from the talented Shyren. It is so contently humming that it nearly doesn't recognize the spot for Hotland stops.

Frisk turns their head at them, and gives it another smile, despite The Riverperson is back to again, looking back and forth at the waves.

"...Goodbye, Riverperson. I hope I can see you soon."

Frisk hops off of the wooden boat, and slowly begins to walk away. The Riverperson secretly turns it's head and watches them walk away, back to the castle to reunite with everyone else. Their pace is much faster now, it notices.

"...Tra la la. I don't matter at all, really. Nothing really matters. Well. Perhaps I'm wrong. Now, since you have given us hope and freedom, perhaps things really do matter. Frisk... I'm breaking the script to make you happy. Does it? ...Thank you anyways, for listening. Tra la la." Frisk is frozen in their spot. They listen to the quiet sound of a boat floating away.

/

A month or so later, Frisk gets a unknown phone call, and they pick it up.

"Tra la la. A quick reminder that what I said last time wasn't a farewell. I've grown much since we last spoke. Also, I am currently wearing ten skinny jeans. The people at the store asked me to stop. I did not. I am determined to get more. Tra la la."

It hangs up.

It smiles, and it can feel the joy it brought Frisk, with just a simple meaningless update. That is all it really needs.


End file.
